The present invention relates to an apparatus for transferring a small amount of fluid and, more particularly, to an apparatus for transferring small amount of fluid which includes at least one pump series which is composed of a plurality of vibration-type pumps which exhibit small pulsation of the pumped fluid and which afford easy control of flow rate of the pumped fluid. The apparatus of the present invention is suitable for use in apparatus or systems which handle small amounts of specimens which are generally expensive or difficult to obtain in large quantities, such as biological active substances, e.g., proteins, enzymes and cells. For instance, the fluid transfer apparatus of the present invention is suitable for use in bio-technological apparatus, medical apparatus and medical analyzers, space flight mission devices for life science such as free flow electrophoresis. The term "transfer of small amount of fluid" in this specification is used to mean the transfer of a fluid at a very small rate of, for example, 1 to 500 .mu.l/min.